


I just wanna be the one you call

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Is it really one-sided, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Soulmates, Red String of Fate, Slice of Life, or are they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: He’s always been by his side, no matter what his thread wanted. Even when Taiga found someone to love, started his own family, and had a beautiful daughter. To Hokuto, all of that doesn’t matter if it meant Taiga was happy.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: KyomoHokku Soulmate Edition





	I just wanna be the one you call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyomohokus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyomohokus/gifts).



> Dear recipient! I hope you like this take on your prompt ;~~~; ♥ I struggled a lot to keep myself within the word limit, and you might expect some sequels later because of it... but enough of that! 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely betas as well for supporting me when I didn't feel it was good enough ♥
> 
> Happy reading! ♥

“Be a good girl now, and play nice with Hokku, okay?” Taiga kisses the forehead of his 6-year-old daughter, Satsuki, before he leaves to get his car. He turns to Hokuto as his daughter runs to cling to the latter’s legs, already demanding to be carried, and Hokuto simply picks her up without any complaints.

“Thank you, really,” he hears Taiga sigh as he smiles at Hokuto.

“Don’t mind it, I like spending time with Sacchan,” Hokuto replies assuringly before he turns and smiles at Satsuki. “Right? We’re gonna have a great time together!”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Go now or you’ll be late,” he smiles at Taiga who looks so restless and unwilling to leave, but work is calling. “I’ll be here until you get back.”

He hoists Satsuki up higher on his hip, holding her steady as they both shoo her dad away. They wave goodbye to Taiga who steps into the car. Hokuto smiles a little to himself, feeling oddly proud that the former paper driver is now driving around every day in his own car, while himself has gone back to biking everywhere he goes.

Satsuki pulls on his arm when he gets lost in his thoughts, and he simply smiles at the kid.

* * *

"What do you want to do today, princess?" Hokuto asks as he places down the girl when they get inside the house. She doesn't leave his side, and his heart clenches a bit when she looks up at him. Those bright round eyes are the exact copy of Taiga's, and he can only see the other man in her despite everything else being inherited from her mother.

"Tell me stories!" she's tugging on his pants excitingly, already smiling because she knows she'll get what she wants. "Hokku's stories are the best!"

He smiles at her and lets her lead him into her room, the same room he helped Taiga decorate and move her things into when he separated from his ex-wife.

They crawl into the bed, just as always, the fairy lights turned on and surrounding them with warm light. Satsuki curls up against him, her little fingers playing with his clothes as she waits expectantly on him to begin. The Red Thread, that's what he'll tell her, the story she loves the most, but the story that hurts him the most.

It’s a story based on himself - about a boy who can see the red thread of fate between people, and how he tries to find the soulmate for everyone who asks him for help. He constantly helps everyone, one after another, all while watching his own thread stay still for years. Until one day when it starts to tug, slowly decreasing in length, and he excitingly follows his tugging thread knowing that his soulmate is nearby. Then, they meet. The thread that ties them together breaks, and wraps around their wrists as matching bracelets, something that only the two of them can see. They live happily ever after.

Hokuto knows it’s not quite the standard fairytale but Satsuki loves the story. She constantly talks about it and discusses the possibilities about soulmates with him in a way only a six-year-old can discuss. He never tells her how his little string of red thread around his wrist is constantly tugging at him, instead, he tells her how she’ll one day find her own soulmate for sure.

“Have you found yours, Hokku?”

It’s an innocent question, and it holds nothing more than a pure curiosity, yet he still finds it hard to reply.

“I think so sweetie,” he says with a gentle smile, a smile that he hopes she won’t see through but he knows that Taiga would have if the older had been nearby.

“Tell me about her!”

He doesn’t have the heart to correct her, but he tells her nonetheless, while stroking her hair, all the things he finds amazing and endearing in Taiga without naming him.

Because Taiga is his soulmate, and Hokuto is the only one who knows it.

He indulges the little girl he loves with his whole heart and thinks of her as his own because she deserves to believe in the beauty of fate and love, even when Hokuto barely clings onto it.

They spend the rest of the evening together with more stories, and playing with the piano, that he still knows how to play. He thinks that Satsuki might soon surpass his skills. He secretly hopes she’ll come to love music as much as he and Taiga do.

He makes her food as well as puts her to bed when the clock runs late. He grimaces when she compliments him while he’s telling her a bedtime story.

“Papa’s stories are always so random; they’re fun and all but they don’t make any sense. That’s why your stories are better, Hokku,” she pouts into her blanket, and Hokuto simply kisses her forehead assuringly. “Then he also falls asleep in the middle of it but it’s okay, I like sleeping with papa.”

Satsuki is the sweetest child ever, so understanding for her age, and Hokuto can’t understand how she grew up as such. He knows Taiga dotes on her enough the times he’s home, and when he’s not, Hokuto’s there to fill in the gap.

The first time Taiga had asked him to look after Satsuki, barely a year old, he had been so scared. Satsuki is Taiga’s everything, and handing her over to Hokuto seemed like a great deal back then.

“I don’t trust anyone else,” Taiga had said, and that had been all that was needed for Hokuto to agree.

Ever since then, he’s been a constant in Satsuki’s (and Taiga’s) life, and he doesn’t ask for much more despite how his thread is pulling on him sometimes. He’s fine as they are now even if he sometimes yearns for more when the doors are closed and he’s alone with only his words as his companions.

He tucks her into bed when she’s dozing off, and dims the lights before he heads to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Taiga, knowing very well that the older will be starving when he comes home.

The clock strikes 10 p.m. when he hears the familiar car roll up outside the house, and he doesn’t bother to meet and greet Taiga when he unlocks the door. He keeps stirring the pot of curry until he senses someone behind him.

“Welcome home, Taiga," he turns his head slightly and sees how the older man tiredly walks up to him, placing his head on Hokuto's shoulder. He can feel his thread tug as if it's trying to make him comfort the other, and he simply puts his free hand on Taiga's head and pats it gently. This, he can do at least.

"Is Satsuki asleep?" Taiga asks weakly. Hokuto's heart clenches at the way Taiga is exhausted but swells at the way he loves his daughter.

"Mhm, she went to bed at her usual time, I told her some stories, and she was out like a log."

Taiga leaves his side for a moment, the warmth from the older disappearing as he walks to peek into Satsuki's room. Hokuto watches him from behind and just stares as Taiga leans against the doorframe and watches his princess sleep. He notices how work is wearing him out, and while Hokuto knows that being the CEO of a big company is a lot of work, he also thinks that Taiga deserves some time off. The world will still turn even if he stops. He just wants Taiga to be okay.

Maybe it's why he spends his days at Taiga's, watching over Satsuki while he's working. Because Hokuto can write his novels at Taiga's and watch Satsuki at the same time but Taiga can't bring her to work. If it means that Taiga can have a little peace of mind when he's watching Satsuki, then he'll do it. He'll do anything for Taiga.

He clenches his fingers around his wrist, trying to ignore the way his thread violently pulls him toward Taiga. It knows. It knows that Taiga is hurting, is exhausted, and all it wants is for its owner to go over there and comfort him. He can't though because they're not like that. Not unless Taiga asks for it.

Taiga closes the door to Satsuki's room quietly, slowly making his way back to the kitchen. He puts his suit jacket on the back of the chair as he sits down, tugging his tie loose, and it makes Hokuto's heart skip a few beats. Even exhausted and worn down, Taiga is stunning. He curses himself for being so head over heels in love but he can't help it sometimes. Sometimes, his feelings just overwhelm him, and his thread feels tighter than ever too.

“Have you been drinking?” he sniffs as he places the plate of food in front of Taiga, smelling the faint scent of alcohol around him. It's not like Taiga to drink in the middle of the week, and they haven't finished any big projects to celebrate either.

Unless Taiga has started seeing someone. Someone that isn't Hokuto.

He almost drops the bottle of sparkling water he's pouring into Taiga's glass due to the strong pull on this thread but he manages to catch himself, and Taiga doesn't notice a thing either. If he could see himself in the mirror right now, he's sure he'll see a pained expression.

It's okay. As long as Taiga is happy, then, he'll be okay. What matters the most is that Taiga is by his side.

“Only one glass, the department didn’t want to let me go until I went out with them, and I really need to have everyone aboard this deal, or we won’t make it," Taiga sighs and swirls the curry around on his plate, appetite obviously not there yet. Hokuto frowns as he sits down in front of the other. "I called Shin, so he came and drove me home. I offered to let him sleep over but he just said something about you and not wanting to intrude, and then he jogged off."

“Are you okay?”

He knows Taiga isn’t, it’s obvious, and all he wants is to hug him close and tell him it’s going to be okay. The question remains though, he ignores the way Shintaro doesn't want to intrude when they're all literally best friends. He doesn't know if Shintaro is aware of his feelings but he wouldn't be surprised if he was. The younger one is a bright kid after all.

"I don't know if I'm honest," he sees how Taiga sighs, and it gives him flashbacks of back when the divorce was going on.

* * *

It had been the worst and best part of Hokuto's life. He had been the one to pick up after Taiga when the older ran to his place the night they broke it off. Satsuki had been at Taiga's parents that night because he knew that he and his wife had a lot to talk about.

Taiga had been confiding in Hokuto even before the marriage. It had always been Hokuto. Hokuto and Taiga.

They had been in their mid twenties when Hokuto had finally gathered the courage to confess. He had refused to watch his own thread as it grew shorter and shorter, he wanted to confess to Taiga because he knew that there wasn't anyone else for him. Soulmates be damned, he wanted Taiga. He'll stay on a platonic level with his soulmate if Taiga accepts him. They had been hitting off so well, it had been them, always and whenever, and somewhere along the way, he fell for Taiga.

During dinner together with the rest of their friend group - Shintaro, Jesse, Yugo, and Juri - Taiga had spoken up, looking so shy and embarrassed. Hokuto knew from the moment Taiga looked down and smiled that his chance was gone. He held his breath as Taiga spoke, and announced that he was seeing someone, someone no one knew about. Someone that wasn't Hokuto. She felt right, he told them, and they were talking about getting married as soon as he takes over the company.

To Hokuto, it had felt like the whole world had crashed. He doesn't know how long he held his breath for but he kept a brave face as he congratulated the love of his life along with the others. A bitter smile that he hoped no one saw through, especially not Taiga.

It took him almost the whole dinner and a few drinks for him to notice the way his thread around his wrist was tugging. It left red marks around his wrist, that only he could see, but nonetheless, they hurt. The thread itself was strained, stretched to the brim, and wanted to break. Hokuto was puzzled as of why, until he saw who it was connected to.

 _Taiga_.

Then, his heart broke again. Oh, how hard it was to keep smiling when his thread only wanted to break and wrap around his wrist in a comforting manner. Then again, seeing Taiga genuinely happy weighed more than what his own miserable feelings would ever do. The way Taiga rubbed at his wrists made him believe that maybe, maybe one day, they'll connect. Until then, he'll take care of his feelings, and let their thread strain.

As long as he can stay by Taiga's side, it'll be okay. It'll calm him down somewhat.

So when Taiga started to talk about his failed marriage that night. Hokuto's mind had been a mix of anger and relief. Taiga had been crying to him all night about it, and not even one time, not one single word that escaped out of his mouth was a bad word about his wife. He put all of the blame on himself, even if Hokuto knew that it wasn't his fault.

He had been wanting to comfort the other with promises of finding the right one - even when he knew that the right person was himself, but he knew that Taiga wouldn't want to hear that. So he had let Taiga do whatever he wanted that night.

"I wish it could be as easy as when I'm with you," Taiga had said from underneath Hokuto's blankets in his bed. It was barely there, and he almost didn't hear it from the other side of the room where he was digging after a new set of clothes for Taiga.

His thread pulled on him at the same as his heart started to fill the empty parts with hope.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked, clenching the clothes hard enough to wrinkle them, maybe hoping a bit too much. But he would treat him well. They would be invincible. If only Taiga could give him the chance. He couldn't say anything to Taiga about his feelings because it would only be taking advantage of his vulnerable state.

"I don't know if I'm honest," and Hokuto's heart once again sank.

* * *

Hokuto gets up from his chair, walks around the table, and sinks down on his knees in front of Taiga. He takes Taiga’s hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over Taiga’s skin, and he nudges the older to look at him.

“Taiga, it’s okay,” he says, just like he’s said so many times before, and he means it every time. Whatever Taiga is feeling, it’s okay because he’ll be by his side through anything.

Taiga grips his hands tighter, and Hokuto watches how his thread wraps around Taiga’s wrist too, connecting them in a comforting manner, just like it’s done before. It still doesn’t break, and Hokuto wonders when it’ll break, or if it’s ever going to break, but at the same time, if he can make Taiga happy in any kind of way, he’ll live with that.

He watches how Taiga’s frown slowly disappears, how his whole body relaxed into Hokuto’s touch, and he brings their joined hands up to his face, breathing into them, and all Hokuto wants is to tell Taiga the truth.

Once again, the time is wrong.

“Stay the night?” Taiga’s voice is barely a whisper and while he knows that he shouldn’t, he can’t refuse Taiga, so he reaches up to wrap the older in an embrace before he cleans the kitchen up as he orders Taiga to get ready for bed.

He sighs as Taiga walks into his bedroom with wet hair. He walks up to the older and dries it off with the towel.

“You’re gonna catch a cold if you go to sleep like that,” Hokuto scolds him lightly but with a small smile.

"Good thing I have you then," Taiga hums in response, leaning into Hokuto's touch like a purring kitten.

Through the years, the way Taiga wants to be spoiled hasn't changed at all, and Hokuto hasn't been able to stop spoiling him.

"Go to bed Taiga, you need sleep," Hokuto shakes his head as he wraps Taiga's face into the towel. "I'll be around."

He's about to walk out of the room when he feels a tug around his wrist. He’s about to ignore it, thinking it's the string again when he realizes it's not. When he turns his head around, he sees Taiga holding onto him.

"Sleep with me tonight?"

He really can't say no.

When he's in bed, arms wrapped around Taiga securely, he feels how the older relax in his hold, breathing evening out, and it all feels right. If he could have this every day, he’d be happy. He's about to doze off when Taiga speaks up, surprising Hokuto a bit as he thought the older was already asleep.

"Do you want to move in?"


End file.
